


Little Bishop

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie has a daughter which changes the course of her and Nick.





	Little Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> Still have requests to do but this was an old idea that had to be written! 
> 
> While it isn't mentioned, Ellie DOES NOT go out with Qasim in this fic just in case anyone was curious.

Every agent had a certain way they liked their desk. Some liked only limited items, some liked to only stick things on the board behind their desk, some didn't like any of their personal life on display, and some only liked certain pictures or items that helped them get through the day.  
  
Nick had noticed early on that Gibbs kept his personal life tucked in one of the draws, McGee displayed only certain items and pictures on the board behind his desk, and Bishop had pictures of her life on display. He didn't understand at first how she could do that, let her life be seen by anyone who was curious enough, to let her life practically be an open book.  
  
Until two days after his first case with the team, when he became curious about the little blonde girl in almost every picture.   
  
Nick had came in early, and had a picture of the little girl in his hand as he studied it. He couldn't help but smile as she had as much books as she could carry held in her arms, a wide toothy grin on her face.  
  
“Morning, Torres.”   
  
Bishop had walked in, throwing her bag down on the floor as she sat down.  
  
“Morning Bishop.” He set the photo back down. “Sorry, didn't mean to be noisy.”  
  
Bishop waved it away. “You're fine, I mean it's not like I'm trying to hide anything.” She chuckled.   
  
“So who is she?” Nick asked, pointing to the picture.  
  
“My daughter.” She smiled fondly at the picture. “Layla. She's five and the light of my life.”   
  
It was then that Nick understood why she displayed her life like she did. She was proud of it, proud of Layla, and she didn't care who knew it.  
  
Nick wondered if he would ever have someone or something he was so proud of that he wouldn't care who knew it. 

* * *

  
It wasn't until he had been on the team two months that he met Layla for the first time.   
  
He had walked into the bullpen but stopped short when he spotted her between Bishop and Gibbs’ desk, books spread out along the floor and an open one on her lap.   
  
Layla seemed to sense she wasn't alone anymore as she looked up. A little wide eyed as she stared at him.  
  
“Hi.” She said, her voice small and quiet. “You're one of the new people on Mommy's team.”   
  
Nick smiled and crouched down. “That's me. I'm Nick.” He held his hand out. “And you must be Layla.”  
  
Layla ducked her head and smiled shyly as she put her tiny hand in his to shake.   
  
“So Layla..where is your Mom?”  
  
She softly shut the book in her lap, holding it against her chest.  
  
“Jimmy called her downstairs, Mommy says I'm not allowed down there.”   
  
Nick had to agree with Bishop, autopsy was not a place for kids. “And she's fine with you here all by yourself?”  
  
Layla nodded. “I'm a big girl!”  
  
He chuckled. “Yes you are.”  
  
She then turned shy again.   
  
“Do you...wanna read with me?”  
  
While reading wasn't something Nick was a fan of, he still smiled at her and nodded. “Sure, you can pick the book.”  
  
Layla grinned brightly as she looked at the books around her, a sudden look of concentration on her face as she ran a finger over the covers before grabbing one. “Here!”  
  
Nick grabbed it and sat so his back was against Gibbs’ desk.   
  
She smiled happily as she opened her book once more. Nick couldn't help his own smile as he opened the book (one he was sure was advanced for a five year old but he had figured she was smart), and soon Nick found himself too into the book to even think of pretending to read.

* * *

  
  
Ellie walked quickly back to the bullpen, stopping and blinking a little in shock as she noticed the scene on the floor.   
  
Layla was right where she had been, except now Torres sat with her. And with a book open himself. It was an odd sight to see. She knew Torres wasn't a fan of reading and while she didn't know how he was with kids, she didn't think she'd ever find him sitting on the floor with one like it was an everyday occurance.   
  
She also felt a warmth in her heart. He was actually reading the book, not pretending to read like most people did.  
  
“Hey you two.” She said as she walked up to them.  
  
Both of them looked up at the same time, with matching faces of annoyance at being disturbed. She bit the inside of her cheek in an effort not to laugh.   
  
“I met Nick, Mommy!” Layla said, pointing to him. “I like him.”  
  
Nick grinned and looked up at her. “I like her too, you got a cool kid Bishop.”  
  
Ellie smiled at how Layla perked up at that, beaming smile on her face.  
  
“Yeah..yeah I do.” Ellie then took out her wallet, slipping out a few dollars. “Hey sweetie, why don't you go get yourself some snacks from the vending machine?”   
  
Layla made a small noise of excitement as she jumped up, taking the money from her hand. “I like using the vending machines!”   
  
Only a second later did she take off, money tucked tightly in her hand.  
  
Nick picked himself up. “You really do have an adorable kid, Bishop.”  
  
She chuckled. “Thanks. She's pretty amazing.”  
  
“Smart too I'm guessing.” He gestured to the book still in his hand. “This book seems advanced for a five year old.”   
  
Ellie nodded. “Yeah, she's pretty smart.”  
  
Nick caught on to the tone in her voice. “You aren't happy about it?”  
  
“No! I am happy that she's smart, I mean I know I'm not exactly normal in that department and her father is pretty smart himself so it's not like it's a surprise-” She sighed. “I just..I worry. I got bullied for being smart myself and didn't have many or if any friends and I don't want that for her, she's already excelling in her school work and her teacher has suggested maybe she should skip a grade-”  
  
“Bishop.” Nick placed his hands on her shoulders. “Breathe for a second.”   
  
Ellie took a breath, though it came out a little shaky. Well she hadn't expected to dump all that on him..  
  
“God I'm sorry, you really don't want to hear any of this.”  
  
Nick chuckled. “I don't mind. Sounds like you've been holding it in for a while, why haven't you talked it out with McGee or even Gibbs? Or Layla's dad?”  
  
“I don't know..it just never..felt like the right time.” Ellie frowned. “And her father..well I hardly consider him much of her dad anymore, so I doubt I'd ever talk to him about it.”   
  
Nick, still with his hands on her shoulders guided her to her chair before moving to lean against the side of Gibbs’ desk himself.  
  
“Before I ask, shouldn't Layla be back by now?”   
  
She shook her head. “She likes to study everything that's in the vending machine first, then she sings this song- and well it'll take a little bit.”   
  
Nick chuckled before turning serious again. “Her dad? Not in the picture I'm guessing?”  
  
“We were married, typical happy couple and then we were the typical happy couple with a baby on the way, or so it looked to others.” Ellie sighed. “Jake and I..we never planned on having kids until down the line- gave us time to work on our careers first. But Layla came along and my career didn't matter that much anymore but Jake..from the start he was detached. He wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I told him, he was gaining more attention at work and he was afraid having to be a father would mess that up.” She scoffed, Nick making the same noise seconds after. “After she was born he actually seemed to love her and was happy, but then I took the job here at NCIS..and our marriage became strained.”  
  
Nick suddenly reached into his jacket pocket, handing her a candy bar. Ellie blinked in surprise but took it nonetheless, feeling herself calm as the chocolate hit her taste buds.   
  
“About two years later, I found out Jake had been cheating on me.” Ellie noticed Nick's hands clenched tightly around the edge of the desk. “Without thinking about it, I took Layla and ran back to Oklahoma. Jake just kept apologizing like it was some _accident_ but how could it be when he knew what he was doing and kept doing it? I was just so angry. We got a divorce, and once it was finalized..it seemed Layla barely existed to him anymore. He'll call to try and talk to her about once a month but she refuses to talk to him. Layla never really bonded with him, which I guess worked out in the end..”   
  
Nick was frowning, a slightly angry look in his eyes. “If you ever want him to be punched, let me know.”  
  
Ellie couldn't help the small laugh from escaping. “You'll be my first call.”   
  
“Good.” He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.   
  
As Layla came bouncing up to them, snacks in hand, neither of them had any idea the shift in their relationship that conversation had caused. 

* * *

  
  
As months passed, Nick found himself spending more time with the Bishop girls. No longer was he going out on dates, spending any other free time he had at the gym, or at the shooting range.   
  
It all started with Bishop grabbing his arm as they headed home after a case.  
  
“Hey, Torres.” Bishop grabbed his arm, making him stop.  
  
McGee and Alex stopped too.  
  
“You guys can go, I just need to ask him a question.” She told them. Both of them nodded and bid their goodbyes, though they had suspicious looks on their faces.  
  
“What's up?”  
  
“Look this may sound weird but..Layla was wondering if you'd come over sometime and read with her again.”   
  
“Me?” Nick asked, a little disbelief in his voice.   
  
She chuckled. “Yes you, I know she just met you and not for very long but she likes you, and not many people will sit and actually read with her.”   
  
He smiled. “Sure, why not.”  
  
From then on, things changed.

* * *

  
  
_Nick walked around the bookstore, his fingers trailing over the spines. He had no idea what to even get, but something usually jumped out at him._   
  
_He had just picked up a book and read the summary on the back when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket._   
  
_“Hey Bishop.”_   
  
_“Wrong Bishop!”_   
  
_Nick grinned as he heard the tiny voice answer. “Layla, did you steal your mom's phone again?”_   
  
_“No…”_   
  
_“Layla.”_   
  
_She sighed. “Mommy left it on the couch and I just wanted to call you!”_   
  
_“You're seeing me later.” Nick chuckled._   
  
_“But I wanna talk to you now!”_   
  
_“Okay I'll bite, what's up kid?”_   
  
_Layla then launched into how this boy Tommy in her class grabbed one of her books with his “icky booger hands”, and she had got in trouble for snatching it out of his hands._   
  
_“Let me guess...you cleaned the book off?”_   
  
_She made a small scoffing noise that sounded eerily similar to Bishop that made him smile. “Duh! It was a crime against the books Nick!”_   
  
_“Well if it makes you feel any better..I'm at the bookstore right now.”_   
  
_Nick grinned when he heard her squeal. It had quickly become a tradition for him to buy her one book every week. Bishop constantly joked that she would need to turn the guest room into a library. But Nick didn't miss the happy look on her face when he handed Layla the book of the week._   
  
_“Layla!” He heard Bishop shout through the phone making him chuckle when he heard the ‘oh no’ from Layla. “Did you call Nick again? You're seeing him in three hours-”_   
  
_“Gotta go!” Layla quickly said before hanging up._   
  
_Nick laughed before continuing to look._   
  


* * *

  
_“Nick Nick!” He looked up from his desk to see Layla skipping towards him, her purple dress flowing behind her._   
  
_“Hey Layla.” Nick spun in his chair just in time for Layla to launch herself on his lap._   
  
_“Layla!” Bishop sighed, walking into the bullpen. “What did I tell you about running ahead?”_   
  
_Layla pouted. “But I wanted to see Nick!”_   
  
_“You saw him two days ago.” She pointed out, but Layla was still pouting._   
  
_“That was forever ago!”_   
  
_Nick bit the inside or his cheek to keep from laughing._   
  
_“You know I'm starting to think you like Nick more than me.” She teased._   
  
_“No! I love you Mommy!”_   
  
_Layla jumped off his lap to charge at Bishop's legs, wrapping her arms around. She laughed and smoothed down Layla's hair._   
  
_Nick loved watching them together. Layla was practically the spitting image of her mom, two beautiful girls who now seemed to have a permanent place in his life._   
  
_He wasn't blind or dumb. Nick knew early on that he was attracted to Bishop, but as time went by he realized he was attracted to her and not just her looks. He found himself hoping things would change at some point with them, because a life with them sounded..perfect. It had caught him by surprise at first, he went from being an unattached probably never having kids guy, to wanting a relationship with not only the woman but her daughter too._   
  
_But he guessed things had a way of worming their way into your heart._

* * *

  
  
_Nick walked around the art festival with Layla on his shoulders, and Bishop walking beside him holding the picture under her arm that they had someone draw of them from one of the booths._  
  
 _They even each had face paint on. Layla had a butterfly, Bishop had a cat, and Nick had been talked into getting a fox._  
  
 _“Look!” Layla shouted, pointing to one of the booths  “Art books!”_  
  
 _Nick exchanged a ‘of course’ look with Bishop._  
  
 _“Let's go look!” Nick pulled her off, Layla right away grabbing one of his hands in hers, and her mom with the other as she pulled them towards it._  
  
 _As they watched Layla look at all the books, a older woman walked up to them._  
  
 _“You have an adorable little family.” She said to Nick, not waiting for a response as she walked off before he or Bishop could say anything._  
  
 _Both of them chuckled nervously. “That was um..weird..”_  
  
 _She bit her lip. “Yeah..really weird.”_  
  
 _“Nick, Mommy!” Shouted Layla as she rushed up with three books. “I can't pick one! Can I get all of them?!”_

* * *

  
  
_Nick rushed through the hospital halls until he saw Ellie standing outside one of the rooms, pacing a little as she stared intently into the window of the door in front of her._   
  
_“Nick!” She sighed in relief, her voice shaky as he pulled her into a hug. She sunk into him, her hands gripping the back of his shirt._   
  
_“Is she okay?”_   
  
_Ellie discreetly tried to wipe her eyes when she pulled away. “She has a broken arm, I told her not to climb that high..and it's driving me crazy standing out here but she wanted to be a big girl and get the cast put on alone.”_   
  
_Nick rubbed her arms. “She's fine Ellie, that's all that matters.”_   
  
_Ellie looked at him, a small smile coming to her lips. “That's the first time you've called me Ellie..”_   
  
_“What?” Nick raised an eyebrow. “I'm sure I've-”_   
  
_“You haven't.” She bit her lip and leaned against him once more._   
  
_Nick pressed a kiss to her hair as he wrapped an arm around her._   
  
_He looked into the window just as Layla looked up, grinning at him as she waved with her good arm._

* * *

  
  
_“Nick!” Layla squealed out when she came out of school to see him standing in Ellie's spot where she waited. “You're here! But where's Mommy?”_   
  
_He smiled and took her hand leading her to his car. “I'm here to take you to see her.”_   
  
_Layla looked suddenly nervous. “Is Mommy okay?” She asked in a small voice._   
  
_Nick gave her a reassuring smile. “She's fine, just a little accident at work.”_   
  
_Layla nodded but stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Nick once again held her hand as he led her to Ellie's hospital room._   
  
_“Mommy!” She ran, lifting herself onto the bed. “You're hurt.”_   
  
_Ellie smiled and hugged her. “I'm fine sweetie, it's just some bumps and scrapes. I just have to stay at the hospital for the night, but Nick is going to stay with you.”_   
  
_Layla nodded and snuggled into her side._   
  
_Ellie looked at Nick with a grateful look. Nick swallowed and moved closer, taking her hand in his. Ellie threaded their fingers together. He had been terrified when he saw their suspects car ram into the one she and McGee had been in. McGee came out with a few bruises but was released an hour later. Ellie had been on the side of the car the suspect had hit, getting some cuts and bruises but also a concussion that the doctors wanted to watch for the night._   
  
_“I'm okay” She whispered, Layla had drifted off._   
  
_“You better be.” Nick mumbled. Ellie smiled and squeezed his hand._   
  


* * *

  
_Nick was squeezed on Layla's bed, the little girl curled into his side slowly drifting off. Ellie was staying the night at Gibbs’ house on protection duty for an informant for their case. Nick hadn't hesitated on staying the night at her apartment looking after Layla._   
  
_“Nick?” Layla said groggily half asleep._   
  
_“Yeah kid?”_   
  
_“Did Mommy tell you about my Daddy?”_   
  
_Nick clenched his jaw for a second. “She did.”_   
  
_“I don't like him.” She whispered._   
  
_Nick started running his fingers through her hair. “Why's that?”_   
  
_“He never wanted to see me..and he hurt Mommy.” Layla tilted her head up to look at him. “I heard her crying sometimes. I don't like Daddy ‘cause he made Mommy cry.”_   
  
_He swallowed roughly trying to control his emotions. An image of Ellie crying appeared in his head and it only made him want to knock Jake's teeth out even more._   
  
_“Nick?” She said again._   
  
_“Yeah?”_   
  
_“Why can't you be my Daddy?”_   
  
_Nick felt a lump rise in his throat. He blinked to clear his eyes._   
  
_“I'm sorry Layla.” He said instead. “You deserve the best dad in the world.”_   
  
_Layla looked at him with a smile. “I have you.”_   
  
_Nick leaned down and kissed her head, so many emotions flowing through him._

  
Things changed again a month into the search for Gibbs and McGee.   
  
Ellie was stressed from searching for the two and having to now be team lead. Nick seemed to be at her apartment every night to spend time with Layla as Ellie was trying her hardest to hold it together.  
  
It was one of the nights he was staying and after Layla had fallen asleep, Nick closed her door over and quietly walked into Ellie's room where she was staring at a picture. He looked to see it was one with the three of them. They were all grinning at the camera with the park behind them, Layla was being held up between by both of them.   
  
“It's like a perfect family photo.” Ellie whispered.  
  
There was a tone to her voice that had Nick watching her closely.   
  
She turned to face him. “Thank you.”  
  
He gave her a confused look. “For what?”  
  
“For being here, for caring, for loving Layla, for all your help and support.” Ellie let out a small laugh. “You've known us for a year but you are and have done so much more than Jake ever did, and I know some people find it odd or are judgemental about how close you two are or how much time we all spend together but..I'm so so thankful for you, Nick.”  
  
He took a breath and stood in front of her. He knew this was the moment, it had to be and he'd be damned if he let it pass by.  
  
“Layla isn't the only one.”  
  
Ellie blinked at him “W-What?”  
  
Nick put his hands on her waist. “She's not the only one I love.”   
  
Her eyes got watery. “You..love me?”  
  
He nodded. “Yes. You both..wormed your way into my heart, and hell I wouldn't change that for anything. I love you Ellie.”  
  
A bright smile started forming on her face as a happy laugh escaped her. “I love you too..for a while now actually.”  
  
Nick grinned and kissed her, Ellie fitting against him perfectly in every way.   
  
Neither of them had heard Layla outside the door listening. And they didn't notice when she peeked into the room to see them kiss.  
  
Layla waited until she was back in her room to do her happy dance. Nick would someday finally be her Daddy, she just _knew it._  
  


* * *

  
Now when someone looked at Nick's desk they would see his life on display, just like Ellie's desk. Pictures ranging from simple pictures of the three of them, or just Layla, of Layla and Ellie, Nick with Layla and Ellie along with the whole Bishop clan, their wedding day, Nick and Layla after he officially adopted her, and an empty spot just for the baby that was soon be on their way.   
  
He now had a life and people to proudly display and he didn't care who knew it.  
  



End file.
